The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
In networked computing environments such as cloud computing environments, there may be a number of resources available for use. One type of such resource is a data center that multiple users may utilize. A user may pick a data center based on multiple of factors including: cost, distance from user, network speed, available storage capacity, etc. In addition, the advent of social media has resulted in news rapidly spreading across the globe. Now, instead of individual news organizations being the sole sources of news, individual web users can disseminate information as the users become aware of it. Challenges may exist, however, in fully leveraging the efficiency and widespread nature of such sources. Specifically, while there is a large quantity of potential sources of information, it may be difficult to aggregate such information such that it is useful for taking preemptive/preventive measures.